Quod sit illicitus
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Warning! This story is NOT for kids...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

* * *

**Quod sit illicitus**

**Lilly Truscott is in the bathroom, changing into jammies.**

Jackson Stewart walk by. He stop when he sees Lilly.

"Wow! She's really grown some meat in all the right places." thinks Jackson as he notice that Lilly is no longer a little girl and is instead a 20 year old woman with a sexy ass and erotic boobs.

"Oh my gosh!" says Lilly. "I'm really starting to get too old for my jammies. They don't fit like they used to. Apparently I have such big boobs and ass now."

"That's true. Clearly she's no longer just Miley's lil' friend anymore." thinks Jackson as he unzip his baggy shorts and starts to stroke his dick.

"Next time me and Miley go shopping I have to buy myself new jammies that are made for a chick my age." says Lilly.

Jackson get really horny while watching Lilly in the childish jammies that are too small, being really tight around her ass and boobs, making her look extra sexy.

"Hmmm, not that I think about it, maybe I should not buy jammies..." says Lilly. "I'm totally old enough to sleep in lace bra and satin panties."

"I'd like to see that...lace bra and satin panties. Kinda sexy." thinks Jackson.

"Ah, my ass look so damn sensual in these." says Lilly as she gently rub her own ass through the fabric of her jammies-pants.

"Good girl. Play with that naughty ass, baby." thinks Jackson, still masturbating.

Miley show up, searching for Lilly and sees her brother having sexual fun, watching Lilly.

"Jackson! Of all the most stupid freakin' dumbasses in the whole dang world. Stop it, don't play with yourself while lookin' at my BFF." says an angry Miley out loud.

Miley slap Jackson hard in the face.

"Shit..." says Lilly. "Did perverted loser Jackson masturbate to me? Ewww! Disgusting much."

Lilly slap Jackson in the face, just like Miley did.

"Ladies, don't slap me again!" says Jackson, clearly not happy.

"Fine!" says Miley. "If you explain why you think it's okay to watch Lilly during her private time."

"She should be pleased that I think she's sexy like a pornstar." says Jackson.

"Don't ya dare talk about my best friend like that ya airhead perv." says Miley.

Lilly use the full force of her right arm to push Jackson down on the floor and Miley then step on his balls with her metal-heel boots, making him bleed a little.

"Hey! You girls hurt me..." says Jackson.

"I know, but ya deserve it for doin' your perverted shit while lookin' at Lilly to make yourself cum." says Miley.

"Yeah. I'm not your little slut, Jackson." says Lilly.

"It's not my fault that Lilly's hot..." says Jackson.

"No, but that doesn't give ya the right to do what ya did." says Miley as she put more force on her right leg and push the sharp heel of her boot into Jackson's balls.

"SHIT, that hurts, damn it...!" screams Jackson in pain.

"That's for being so damn perverted and stupid." says Miley.

"Oh yeah! Destroy his balls, Miley!" says Lilly.

"Shit..." says Jackson.

"Eat this!" says Lilly as she pull down her pants and fart right in Jackson's mouth.

"Disgusting!" says Jackson, who looks like he needs to puke.

"That's for thinking that I'm a slut." says Lilly.

"Dang!" says Jackson as he puke.

"Ewww!" says Miley and Lilly as they walk to their room.

"I can't believe that Jackson thinks it's okay to look at me that way." says Lilly. "He's so stupid."

"I know. Sometimes I actually wonder how I can be so awesome and he so fuckin' worthless and weird. Maybe he's not really my brother." says Miley.

"Unfortunately everything suggests that he really is your borther, Miley." says Lilly.

"Yeah, unfortunately that's true, Lils." says Miley.

Once they are safe in the privacy of their own room, Lilly says "I hope your dad doesn't send us to jail for hurting Jackson..."

"No fear, skater-girl. If we tell my dad why we did that, he'll understand." says Miley.

"I hope you're right. Me don't wanna end up in some dark dirty jail-cell. I'm way too cute for that." says Lilly.

"So am I. You and me are beautiful." says Miley.

"Totally." says Lilly.

"We are awesome and no horny perv-boy shall ever use us for his own personal pleasure." says Miley.

**The End.**


End file.
